Conventional buring bars which are used on land are generally made from large diameter pipe or tubing which is used to contain a plurality of elongated rods or wires to make up a mass of oxidizable metal. Oxygen is conducted down the tube to the end of the rod where combustion is initiated to produce a flame which is directed at a structural material, e.g. concrete, for cutting or piercing. The prior art is adequately described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,209 and 4,437,649, the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference.
For example, such conventional burning bars because of the size and volume of products of combustion could not be used to extricate a person from a wrecked automobile. In order to do so most emergency rescue units carry either an oxy-fuel cutting outfit or a mechanical device such as the "Jaws of Life".
If an emergency rescue operation uses an oxy-fuel set up, then they must carry both oxygen and a fuel such as acetylene. This has all the problems of fuel near a fire as well as the cumbersomeness of handling large cylinders and the attendent problems that such cylinders create.
The mechanical devices such as the "Jaws of Life" require a period of time to set up before they can be used. It is well known that in certain emergency situations time is of the essence, especially if the victim is seriously injured and trapped inside of a wrecked automobile.